


If you look at me

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: I'm a Jaeson / Jackbum trash [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Im a jackbum trash, M/M, No Dialogue, No Real Dialogue, Not Song Fic, Song fic, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: When you are not able to say "I love you" out loud, what should you do?Jackson wonders how to be expressive without saying a word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... here I am again~ I don't write so much on a daily basis, but maybe there's nothing I have to do when it's about Jackbum ;; hahahahahahhah
> 
> [It was inspired by "Si tú me miras", an Alejandro Sanz's song :) If you can listen it, with eng subs, it would be great^^]

For a brief moment, Jackson felt like he was deaf. He couldn't see or hear anything that was surrounding him as his heart pounded roughly the blood through his veins.

Everything happened in slow motion as he swallowed what seemed like a lot of saliva, while his eyes traveled up and down his boyfriend's body.

The guy sighed in a mix of contentment and a slight feeling of unfairness. JaeBum was so damn beautiful. No, even that word was an understatement. He continuously said his leader was _sexy and chic_. And Jackson meant it with every fiber of his body.

Most of the time, he was sure he didn’t deserve JaeBum as his couple. He was so perfect, so good to him that their relationship seemed like a miracle.

And there wasn't anything he didn't want more than to scream at the top of his lungs that they were together. That everything their fans thought about them, Jackbum or Jaeson, was true.

But the risk wasn't worth it. Not when the dreams of the rest of the group depended in each one of them, and even more in JaeBum's shoulders. GOT7 came first, sadly.

 

How much time had passed, he really didn't know. It could have been a century, the Chinese wasn't minding as he stared at the holder's figure, until a pair of dark brown eyes was in his line of sight.

His heart was now about to leave his chest, just because how much gladly surprised and excited he felt.

And the words were there, he could savor them in the tip of his tongue. Oh, how much the guy would give to said them.

_"If you look at me..."_ , he suddenly remembered JaeBum saying those words, _"you'll talk to me"._

And that was exactly what the guy could sense, the small smile in his leader's lips telling him what he couldn't express at loud.

_"I love you"._

Jackson was able even to hear that phrase with the voice his lover used when they were at home, both locked in their shared room, the lights off, their bodies pressed against each other, lips crushing as the heat reached even the farthest cell of his anatomy.

His stomach churned just because of the memories.

_"I love you too"_ , he thought he was saying with his expression, most with his smile, bright and full of emotions.

And the moment was broken the next second, JaeBum concentrated once again on the fan he had in front of him, and Jackson being distracted with a question Mark asked.

But not before his loved gave him a glance.

_"I love you more"._

And yes. There was a new language they had created for them, for their hidden love, and nothing would be as good as to know nobody knew what that meant.

Maybe they must hide their voice from the world to listen. But their hearts would make the work for it, Jackson was sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... definitely I'm done with them kkkkkk


End file.
